


Under a Doman Moon

by whitesnowtigerxii



Series: Paradise in Doma Found [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesnowtigerxii/pseuds/whitesnowtigerxii
Summary: A few short weeks have passed since Hien's public declaration of love and engagement to Tora. Final preparations were set and the day was upon them! They were to be wedded under a full Doman moon on the Azim Steppe where they first met and their lives were forever altered.





	Under a Doman Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the wait! My home life and family dynamic have changed and it's been a whirlwind of a month! But here's the fourth installment of Tora and Hien's story. Please enjoy!

_I am not scared of the elements, I am underprepared; but I am willing, and even better, I get to be the other half of you._  
"I Choose You" Sara Bareilles 

Light streamed in through the windows and across my face, causing me to stir. My eyes fluttered open, confused at where I was for a brief moment in my sleepy state. A familiar musk filled my nose and I smiled, burying my face further into silk sheets. I was home. With _him_.  
  
_Of course._  
  
I'd always end up losing myself in those first waking moments: Kienkan or Rising Stones. Hien and I had spent many more nights together since his public confession a few weeks ago--still in secret, of course--we had our purity to maintain, after all; so it was difficult to remember where I fell asleep sometimes.  
  
I stretched, expecting to bump into him; but, his side of the futon was empty. I let my head fall to the side, staring as I stroked his pillow lovingly with my fingers. It was still warm. I smiled as sounds of rustling cloth and soft grunts drifted through the air, my ears perking in that direction. I sat up, stretching again and yawning, filling my lungs with air and curling and uncurling my tail.  
  
I wrapped the silk sheet around my still-naked body and walked to the door that lead into my private garden in the Kienkan. I slid it open and there he was, in the middle of his morning exercise, beads of sweat glistening off him in the morning sun. My heart lept and a smile crept across my lips as I admired him, the flowing, white cotton shirt and trousers unable to hide the rippling muscles beneath. I blushed as the feeling of running my hands over those muscles washed over me. A tingle pulsed from my core and through my limbs and I bit my lip. I sighed softly and leaned against the door frame, continuing to watch him in a dream-like state.  
  
I still had such a hard time believing that he was mine and wrapping my head around the fact that he loved me just as much, he could still take my breath away! I only prayed to the twelve that this wasn't some cruel joke, that I'd wake up and he'd be gone. My heart cinched painfully and I clutched at my chest, drawing the sheet tighter around me. My breath quickened as excitement set in: in just over a day we'd be wedded. We'd be husband and wife. All I wanted right now, though, was for him to hold me and tell me this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Care for a painting to take with you, my tigress?" His playful voice drifted across the garden as he came out of a particularly deep stretch.  
  
I giggled, covering my mouth with the sheet and shaking my head. His eyes flitted to mine and he smiled, closing the distance between us swiftly. My breath hitched and my heart pounded as he smoothed my hair back, I'm sure it was an unruly mess. I blushed and leaned into his touch, sighing. He stepped back and looked me up and down once before gazing back into my eyes, a sly smile upon his face.  
  
"H-Hien?" I stuttered, taking a step back.  
  
He drew me in by the waist. My heart skipped a beat and I froze as he hooked a finger inside the sheet and pulled one side down over my shoulder. He leaned in and planted soft kisses from my shoulder up to my jaw. I drew in a shaky breath and clung to him as a tingle shot up my spine, the sheet forgotten as it fluttered to the ground. He hummed against my neck softly and chuckled as a whimper escaped my throat.  
  
"Well, good morning," he whispered sultrily.  
  
"M-morning," I replied in a daze. "You, Shun, are dangerous," I managed to mutter. My hands snaked up his arms and wrapped around the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm not the one who came out here in nothing but a sheet, temptress," he said, giving my waist a playful pinch. I gasped and whimpered as he pulled me closer and nipped at my neck.  
  
"Is it working?" I asked with a smirk. I felt him growl against me as he removed his shirt. I leaned back, splaying my fingers across his bare chest. "Now who's the tempter?" I whispered and swallowed hard, my eyes staring at the stark contrast of my pale hands against him.  
  
_He's going to be the death of me._  
  
He took my face in both of his hands and pulled me into a deep kiss. I breathed in deeply and mewled as I let it out slowly, my hands weaving into his hair. His hands slipped to my hips, stroking the sensitive flesh with his thumb.  
  
_I'll take that as a yes_ , I smirked inwardly.  
  
"I need a bath. You coming?" He asked, stepping away and leaving me a trembling, breathless mess.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and grinned. "Need you ask?" I swooped the sheet up in my hands and ducked around him, racing to the bath. "Well, come on, slowpoke!" I called out behind me gleefully.  
  
"H-hey!" He laughed, rushing after me.  
  
He caught up with me quickly, snatching me up by the waist and twirling around, setting me on the other side of him. I froze.  
  
_Did he really just cheat?_  
  
"That wasn't fair!" I huffed.  
  
I slid the door to the bath open and he was standing with his back to me, already naked. I got a _great_ view of his backside and my heart stopped. Not a twitch was had from my ears or tail as I let out a long breath, staring wide-eyed, my stomach plummeting to the seven hells.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at me, smirking. "I win. My prize is your assistance with my bath."  
  
"That sounds more like a prize for me," I replied breathlessly.  
  
I continued to stare at him, slack-jawed. He turned and started approaching me slowly. My face grew hot and my stomach dropped again. I took a step backward involuntarily, swallowing nervously. Like a flash, he was next to me and grabbing my wrists.  
  
His mischievous smile deepened. "And where do you think you're going, my tigress? You owe me my prize," he growled lowly against my neck.  
  
A tingle spread throughout my body and I bit my lip, the feeling of his warm breath upon my skin causing me to tremble. He had me and he _knew_ it. He pulled me close and I was _gone_. All train of thought just... _gone_. A whimper escaped my throat and my eyes fluttered shut as he traced a finger up my spine. He chuckled as I arched into him, then he stepped away and I swayed a bit.  
  
"Th-that's really not fair!" With my eyes still shut tightly, I drew in a ragged breath trying to steady myself. I heard a splash and my eyes shot open to find him in the water, grinning up at me...with a sponge in his hand.  
  
_Okay,_ now _he's going too far._  
  
I sighed playfully, sitting on the edge of the tub with my feet in the water, placing him between my legs. I cupped water into trembling hands and poured it over his shoulders. He relaxed instantly, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. His head lulled back, resting against my stomach, and he looked up at me and smiled.  
  
I tilted my head and my ear twitched, curious. "What?" I asked, smiling back at him. I swept a strand of raven hair from his brow and began working his taught shoulder muscles.  
  
His eyes rolled shut. "Nothing," he sighed, rolling his shoulders into my touch. He hummed softly as he relaxed even more against me, just enough that he was.... I gulped, shaking my head and trying not to... _feel_ , but it was too late....  
  
"Nothing?" I whispered in his ear. I closed my eyes, starting to kiss his neck softly and allowing my fingers to roam his chest--I could practically hear him purr--and that delicious tingle, that eternal spark that I had for him instantly ignited and I whimpered.  
  
_Curse the twelve!_  
  
My grip on him tightened and my claws dug into his chest. I needed him so badly it hurt. "Shun?" I whined against his ear, barely above a whisper. I felt his breath hitch.  
  
"Yes, my tigress?" He muttered, reaching back and stroking my arm. When all he got was another whimper in reply, he turned and looked up at me.  
  
My eyes flew open and met his gaze, my heart hammered against my chest at the look behind his eyes. He rose from the water, meeting me eye-to-eye and leaned in slowly, teasingly, stopping just before our lips met. I drew in an expectant breath and closed my eyes. Time stood still. A wet finger suddenly trailed down the center of my breasts and down my abdomen, stopping just before the warmth growing between my thighs.  
  
"Please," I cried, trembling. "I need you, Hien!" My hand tried to snake its way between our bodies, seeking out his manhood, but he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Ah ah ah," he chastised. "You've got a wedding to get ready for, remember?" He smirked.  
  
I threw my head back and groaned. "Please?" He kissed my neck softly and I gasped. "Please," I begged again.  
  
His hands released my wrists and began to roam my back, pressing me flush against his chest. I whined and buried my face against his neck. He moaned as he raked his fingers across my back and yanked my hair, pulling my head back and exposing my neck. My pulse quickened. He dove in, capturing my neck in a bite that bordered on painful.  
  
_Yes!_ I growled in my mind, but could only manage a cry of delight outwardly. I felt him shiver against me as he slowed the assault on my neck.  
  
"Hien?" I whimpered.  
  
"You have no idea just how tempting you are," he groaned, holding me tightly and releasing a shaky breath. He let go of me and sank back into the water, extending his hand to me. I took it and slipped into the water with him.  
  
"I could say the same to you," I whispered, my chest rising and falling heavily with each breath. I nuzzled his neck and drew my arms around him. He gripped my thighs and pulled me onto his lap and I gasped and sat back, wide-eyed, as I felt his arousal press against my stomach. He smirked at me. Grabbing me by the bottom, he pressed my hips hard against his. I cried out, falling into him and digging my claws into his back. "Please, Hien," I begged.  
  
He chuckled and grabbed the back of my neck, drawing me to his lips. My hands moved to press his face harder against mine to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Not yet," he muttered softly. "Don't you want to save it for your wedding night?" He smirked.  
  
I chuckled and groaned, giving up and going limp in his arms. "I...I suppose so. I wouldn't want to disappoint my future husband," I said, panting heavily against him. I felt him tense beneath me.  
  
"Tora, I doubt you could _ever_ do that." He drew my gaze to his and smiled at me sweetly.  
  
My bottom lip began to tremble. "Oh, Shun," I cried.  
  
I later sat combing my hair; the girls were going to be angry with me, anyway, so I might as well take the extra time. It was clean and wet and needed to be dealt with. Hien walked in with a towel around his hips and another in his hands, drying his hair. I smiled at him through the looking glass and turned, looking up at him from my position on the floor. He knelt beside me, kissing my jaw. I closed my eyes and hummed, leaning into his kiss.  
  
"Braided," he commanded in a whisper.  
  
I shivered and my eyes shot open. "Anything for you. I aim to please," I replied seductively. He hummed and his kisses moved to my shoulder, then his hands snaked under my towel and pinched my waist. I cried out, melting against him, my hand flying up and resting on the back of his neck. "Please, can't we just--"  
  
"No," he replied lowly, cutting me off.  
  
"Please," I panted, squirming against him. "You know the girls aren't going to let me leave tonight." I was near tears, trembling under his touch. The fire in my core had been stoked and it was positively _blazing_. "I need you," I whispered.  
  
"I know." My breath hitched as his hands slid up my sides and brushed the underside of my breasts. I whimpered and bit my lip. "I need you, too, Tora." He grabbed my hand and guided it gently, placing it atop his _very_ erect manhood under his towel and shuddered from the touch. I gasped and blushed. He wrapped both arms around my waist tightly and nuzzled my neck. "Tomorrow night can't get here fast enough," he sighed heavily.  
  
I turned in his arms, rising to my knees. "That it cannot," I sighed.  
  
He rubbed his hands over my hips and smiled. "I love you, Tora, and cannot wait until you're mine."  
  
I beamed down at him. "I was yours from the moment I laid eyes on you." I leaned in and placed a feather-light kiss on his lips.  
  
His hand cupped my face softly and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
I finished readying and braided my hair in twin plaits with trembling fingers. He held me close and kissed my forehead before I teleported out. I materialized in Mor Dhona and instantly became homesick. I brushed away tears with the palm of my hand before steeling myself to enter the Rising Stones.  
  
"Toooraaa!" I heard a chorus of three female voices call out. I was nearly knocked off my feet as I was dragged inside.  
  
"Where _have_ you been?" Cried Tataru.  
  
"Oh, I think we know the answer to that one," Y'shtola smirked.  
  
"Still...bed empty, no note!" Alisaie added crossly.  
  
"I agree, Miss Alisaie," Tataru nodded. "Honestly, Tora, what _were_ you thinking?" She sighed.  
  
"I don't think she was!" Y'shtola, now covering her mouth and failing miserably to stop the laughter that bubbled forth.  
  
"We absolutely forbid you to see him tonight! It's bad luck!" Alisaie gasped.  
  
"You're going to need makeup to cover those marks!" Y'shtola was doubled over now, clutching her sides.  
  
My hand flew straight to my neck and I grew crimson. I could've melted into a puddle right then and there. There was a moment of silence as they stared, then _everyone_ joined in the laughter. I sank into a chair, hiding my face in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, my dear," came Tataru's sweet voice as she wiped a tear from her eye. "It's okay," she said, patting my knee. "Come along now, we still have lots to do!" I was pulled into the back where Tataru had just placed the final touches on my wedding gown.  
  
My heart raced at finally being able to see it--so confident was she in her skills and my measurements that she had so long ago memorized--that she never wanted for a fitting, opting to surprise me instead. And that she did. I was mesmerized! I walked over wordlessly, breathlessly, and fingered the heavy, white satin fabric. I swallowed back a lump in my throat and my eyes stung with unshed tears. I covered my mouth and choked back a sob, my other hand resting on the bodice of the gown.  
  
"Well?" The tiny Lalafell asked, clearing her throat.  
  
I spun on my heels to face her, falling to my knees. "Oh, Tataru," I cried, gathering her in my arms. The tears spilled over.  
  
"T-tora?" I heard her squeak. "You're kind of c-crushing me."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" I laughed, wiping my eyes and sniffling. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned, it was Y'shtola with a handkerchief. I took it, thanking her, and clutched it to my chest. "Oh, Tataru, I love it!"  
  
She let out a sharp, self-satisfied hum and smiled. "Would you like to try it on?"  
  
"Y-yes!" I gasped, wide-eyed. "Oh, please!"  
  
I stood in front of a full-length looking glass, spinning around several times slowly. Everything about the dress was perfect! I traced the strapless, square neck that was trimmed with a thick, light-pink ribbon embroidered with....  
  
_Cherry Blossoms!_  
  
I gasped. It was so intricate! The dress then flared out into an A-line body, reaching the tips of my toes that were now in a low heel. The veil was full-length, trimmed in white ribbon with Cherry Blossoms clustered around the comb. Tataru really _did_ know me, knew I wasn't one for gaudy and over the top.... Her squeal of delight and clapping hands brought me back to reality.  
  
"I knew it! It's a perfect fit! You've done well maintaining your weight! I _had_ feared--" but then she cut herself off, shaking her head as I turned to her. My ears perked and focused on her, my brow knitting together in curiosity. I was about to ask her to continue but she was already fussing with unseen imperfections.  
  
"It's beautiful, Tora," Alisaie smiled.  
  
"Tora? These are from Lord Hien. He sent them ahead of time in preparation for your arrival," Y'shtola said, holding two pink ornate boxes.  
  
I reached out a finger slowly, touching the silk-covered boxes. "He did?" I smiled, taking them from her hands. I tucked the larger of the boxes under my arm and opened the smaller. I gasped. Inside was a pair of pink crystal ear clasps, delicately carved into a cluster of Cherry Blossoms.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Tora! Those are beautiful!" Alisaie gasped.  
  
I handed her the ear clasps and excitedly opened the other box. My jaw dropped in awe and I covered my mouth: it was a necklace of the same design! My eyes began to water.  
  
_Oh, Hien_....  
  
"No crying, dear. We don't want this satin staining!" She said, raising a tiny finger into the air. "Alright, off with you!"  
  
The girls helped me out of the gown and I was back in my travel clothes. True to their promise--and my dismay--the girls never let me out of their sight. They kept me busy with questions and last minute details.  
  
I finally found a moment to myself after supper. I took the opportunity to slip away outside and just stare at the quiet night sky. The moon would be full tomorrow night, perfect for our nighttime ceremony. I sighed and slid down the wall. My tail swayed contently beside me, tapping the ground softly as I pulled the boxes from a pouch at my side.  
  
Suddenly, my back arched and my ears flicked alert to a noise. "Who's there?" I called out to the shadows in a low voice. "Come on out."  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you." Yugiri. She emerged from the shadows, her head bowed and begging forgiveness.  
  
"Yugiri!" I sighed, relaxing at once.  
  
"Hello, Mistress Tora," she smiled, walking over and sitting beside me. "I see you received my lord's wedding gift. I'm glad."  
  
"They're beautiful! I don't see when he had time to go shopping, though...," I trailed off, blushing. We were usually otherwise engaged.... I chuckled.  
  
"Oh, he didn't. Those are his mother's, a gift from his father on _their_ wedding day," she said quietly, reverently.  
  
I gasped, nearly dropping them. "You're serious?"  
  
She lowered her gaze, nodding. I clutched the boxes to my chest, looking to the night sky and sending a prayer to the people who'd raised such a man.  
  
Yugiri cleared her throat softly. "He sent me here to make sure you were okay. I-I was supposed to stay hidden, but when I saw the way you looked at the gift, I just had to come forward and tell you the story."  
  
"Thank you, Yugiri. Don't worry, I didn't see you," I smirked, looking skyward again. "I _did_ sense they were special." I looked to my side and found it empty, she had slipped back into the shadows unheard.  
  
Sleep eluded me that night. There was excitement coursing through my veins, yet I could sense doom looming on the horizon. I awoke from a fitful dream, drenched in sweat: I was facing Zenos, standing over Hien who was struggling to rise from the ground. I cried out and was suddenly surrounded by everyone. I eventually calmed myself, unwilling to voice that dream aloud. Y'shtola was the harder of the bunch to convince that I was okay as she stared at me with those milky eyes, she knew something troubled me deeply. I placed a gentle hand over hers and smiled in assurance. Still, she gave me some tea to put me in a dreamless sleep.  
  
Morning eventually came, and everywhere I looked there was celebration and smiles. The wedding was to be held in the Azim Seppe--the exact location where I first met Hien--so not everyone could attend, but that didn't stop the buzz in the air. I knew all of Eorzea would be with me in spirit and that was more than I could ever ask for.  
  
In a little tent tucked away from the ceremony, a bath was held and I was bathed in fragrant, ceremonial oils. My hair was brushed out and pulled into a bun that was wrapped with a braided plait of hair. The veil was inserted beneath the bun. A pink shade of colored powder was applied to my eyes and a pink gloss to my lips.  
  
I opened the two boxes containing the jewelry and said a silent prayer over them, thanking his mother and father again. I placed the jewelry on solemnly, almost ceremoniously--they deserved nothing less--and breathed in a shaky breath. It was close to time, as lanterns had to be lit in the tent now. The girls brought in my gown and helped me into it. I was ready. So, so very ready. I blew out a nervous breath and stepped through the opened tent flap. I was escorted by Yugiri, Y'shtola, Lyse, and Alisaie. There I caught sight of Hien and my step faltered: he'd shed his robes for more traditional black ones, but his hair was still just as unruly.  
  
_Dear, Hydealyn_....  
  
My heart raced. He was so _beautiful_. Yugiri and Y'shtola caught my arms and helped me along, a knowing smirk on their faces and twinkle in their eyes. I saw his jaw go slack as he caught sight of me. Our eyes locked as I continued my march toward him. My stomach dropped as his eyes fell to my chest, spying the necklace. He beamed at me and took my hands in his.  
  
"You're absolutely _stunning_ , Tora," he whispered. My eyes searched his as my mouth opened and closed, trying to form words. He'd rendered me speechless.  
  
"I understand the couple has written their own vows?" The officiant began. I blinked.  
  
_Oh, no!_  
  
Hien caught my hesitation and squeezed my hands. "We have," he smiled.  
  
"Lord Hien, if you will, then," the officiant said with a sweeping bow, taking a step back.  
  
"Tora, from the moment I laid eyes upon you I was captivated, and when you battled by my side you ignited something within me. A passion for life again! Tora Yukino, if you'll have me, I promise to love you and cherish you. I promise to be your lover, your confidant...your partner. Your rock, someone you can trust to have your back." His hand moved to caress my cheek. "I'm willing to weather the storm as long as I get to be your other half."  
  
My heart dipped with a ka-thunk that rattled my entire chest. "W-well, you just said everything that I was going to say…," I began, eliciting soft chuckles from our few witnesses. I blinked, a lump forming in my throat. Hien drew my hands to his face and pressed a gentle kiss atop them. I took in a giant, unsteady breath before beginning. "Hien Rijin, I promise to do all that and more. I trust you with my life and could face death itself as long as you were by my side. I choose you, Hien. I'm yours for all eternity."  
  
_I may have_ finally _gotten something right_....  
  
At that, the officiant stepped forward. "Let all witnesses here tonight remember the promises spoken. There is no greater bond than love and trust." He lifted his arms to the Doman night sky. "Go forth in love and trust! I pray that you remember one another's words and hold them dear. Lift one another up, hold one another accountable, and support one another." He paused. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" And with that, we sealed our contract with a kiss under a full Doman moon.  
  
Hien whisked me away to the Enclave after a great fest and celebration. My heart raced as I was backed against a wall once inside the Kienkan. He braced one of his arms on the wall above my head and his other hand traced my face softly. His finger moved down my neck, across my collarbone, and then across the ribbon trimming the top of my gown. His hand rested atop the necklace he gifted me and he closed his eyes.  
  
"It honors me to see you accept this gift and wear it," he whispered.  
  
"I-I thank you for trusting me with such a gift," I said, placing my hand atop his. "I'll cherish it always."  
  
He smiled, unclasping it and removing it slowly, kissing the spot it had rested. Then he removed the ear clasps and walked over to a table, placing them down gently. He rounded on me then, marching back determinedly. "Now, my wife--"  
  
_His wife._ I whimpered and went slack.  
  
He caught me and drew me close, raking his teeth across my collarbone. My claws dug into him as I held on for dear life and my ears flattened against my head. He spun me around quickly and pushed me into the wall. " _Now_ I shall take what's mine," he said, his voice laced heavily with lust. My breath hitched and my stomach dropped.  
  
_Oh, gods, yes!_ I cried out in my mind, my heart went positively wild.  
  
His fingers worked quickly at the buttons on the back of my gown as he kissed and nuzzled my neck. I braced my hands against the wall as I felt it slip to the floor. His fingers trailed down my waist and over my hips. I trembled in anticipation.  
  
"Take me," I whispered thickly. "Please, my husband," I whined, my hands clenching into fists against the wall.  
  
He groaned and his grip tightened on my hips. "A husband provides," he replied, smirking playfully.  
  
Suddenly, I was spun back around and our lips were crashing together in a fierce battle, not unlike our very first kiss. I moaned, tearing at his robes. It was unfair that he was still dressed! When I managed to reach skin and our bare chests met, I was set aflame. My entire _being_ burned for him.  
  
"Hien," I cried. His lips moved to my neck and he worked me into a quivering mess. I pressed my hips against him, rocking back and forth against his arousal, panting and biting my lip.  
  
"Tora," he growled in a low whisper. "Turn around," he instructed, "and put your hands on the wall."  
  
I gasped, shivering and doing as he said immediately. My heart raced as I placed my hands on the wall. I arched my back, spreading my legs and mewling seductively. I swished my tail and wrapped it around his leg. I heard his breath catch.  
  
"L-like that?" I asked innocently, looking at him over my shoulder. His eyes snapped to mine, looking up from my backside, his ears tinting red. I couldn't help but smirk.  
  
_Payback._  
  
He regained his composure quickly and his hands dragged across my skin, burning like hot iron, setting my blood ablaze. I moaned, my head falling forward. I pressed my backside into his manhood and he jerked, crying out. A hand slipped to my hips, holding me steady, and the other slipped into the warm folds between my thighs.  
  
"By the kami you're beautiful!" He gasped, falling over me. His fingers moved vigorously inside of me. My heart hammered against my chest and I panted heavily.  
  
"Hien!" I gasped. My hands slipped from the wall and he caught me by the waist, keeping me from smacking my forehead on the wall. I placed one hand atop the one that was between my thighs, and my other gripped his arm that was around my waist. I whimpered as I arched my back and ground my hips against his hand.  
  
I felt him grunt as he removed his fingers from inside me and started working at his trousers, still holding me firmly against him. He loosened them and they fell to the floor. He kicked them off to the side.  
  
"You ready?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
"Oh gods, yes! Please!" I cried, moving my arms back and wrapping them around his neck.  
  
He pulled us to our knees, still holding me flush against him. His fingers raked across my abdomen as he sucked at my neck. I mewled and moaned, digging my claws in his hair and pulling. I panted, trying to catch my breath. I was on _fire_!  
  
"Oh, Hien, please!" I panted.  
  
"Hold on," I heard him smile. He pushed me forward gently onto all fours, nudging my knees apart.  
  
_O-oh!_ I gasped.  
  
He ran his hands down my back and hesitated as he reached the base of my tail. My heart pounded in my ears. I arched my back downward, hoisting my bottom into the air.  
  
"Please," I begged.  
  
"C-can I?" He gulped audibly.  
  
I nodded my head, whimpering. And he did. And I lost control. I cried out and had to rest my head on the floor to steady myself. A chill went through my body like I'd never felt before and my hand came crashing down onto the floor. My already erect nipples tightened even more as he began to stroke my tail softly.  
  
"Harder!" I groaned deliriously.  
  
He tugged on my tail and stars burst behind my eyes. He chose that moment to enter me to the hilt and I gasped, my breath taken away. He pulled me up and panted as he thrust inside me. His other hand moved to my front and toyed with that pert bundle of nerves between my folds, sending me into convulsions.  
  
I gripped his arms, crying out, "Yes. Yes. Yes," with each thrust.  
  
My hands moved back into his hair and I gripped a handful tightly. This was so much more intense than anything we'd ever done, he had me in tears. I cried out his name as he deepened the angle. His hand squeezed my stomach and moved upward to play with my breast, pinching each nipple.  
  
_I'm so close!_  
  
"Hien, I-I'm--" I began.  
  
"I know," he moaned. "Release for me. Please, Tora," he begged. He trembled against me and then his fingers moved to stroke the pinks of my ears. My hand flew to my mouth to silence the scream that escaped. He pulled my hand away. "No," he panted. "I want to hear you cry my name. Please, Tora!"  
  
I gasped. "H-hien--"  
  
Everything seemed to happen at once and there was no way to tell what came first. My eyes rolled shut, my breath hitched as my body locked up, stars burst behind my eyes, and my very core tightened around him, releasing a wave of pleasure that I rode out with a yowl. My body was left wracked with aftershocks. All of my energy was spent as I cried out and collapsed forward on all fours again. Two more thrusts and Hien groaned, grabbing my hips and holding me steady as he released his seed inside me. He fell forward over me, and with one hand, held me close.  
  
"That was intense," he said, gasping for breath. I nodded in agreement.  
  
I felt him pull out and I shivered, collapsing to my stomach on the floor, heavy-breathed. He settled in beside me, trying to catch his own breath. I rolled to my side and watched as he studied every ilm of my skin with a finger.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, brow furrowed. My ears turned toward him, curious, and my tail slapped the floor lazily behind me.  
  
"I'm just still amazed that after everything you've been through...you're flawless. Unscarred by battle," he muttered, more to himself than to me, his hand still roaming over my body. I blushed.  
  
_Me? Flawless?_ I smiled and my heart fluttered.  
  
"Well, I'm a Black Mage. It's not like I get up close and personal with the enemy," I chuckled.  
  
He adjusted and looked me in the eyes. "But still, Zenos...." I inhaled sharply as my dream flooded my vision. "Tora?"  
  
His concerned voice brought me back to reality. "Please don't mention him again," I all but cried. "Please." My body prickled at remembering that icy gaze, those blue eyes very much like my own.  
  
"I'm sorry, my tigress. Can you tell me what ales you?"  
  
I couldn't keep secrets from him. "A dream," I began. "We...we were on a battlefield, facing _him_. It was bloody, so very bloody," I sobbed. "Yugiri...Lyse...you," I choked. "You were hurt and I was nearly too late! You were struggling to stand as I moved between you and...." I gulped.  
  
Hien kissed me softly. "I won't tell you to ignore your dreams, especially one like that; but, Tora, please don't dwell on what has yet to pass." He continued running his fingers over my body and goose flesh prickled under his feather-light strokes. I closed my eyes and sighed as he continued. He shifted suddenly and I felt a kiss placed over my lower abdomen.  
  
My eyes blinked open. "Hien?" My ears twitched, confused, for the kiss was not sexual in any way. It was loving, longing. It made me blush even more profusely than ever.  
  
He looked up at me and smiled. "Soon?"  
  
_O-oh! Children! Of...of course._  
  
"Yes," I smiled lovingly.  
  
_He wants to be a father just as much as I want to be a mother._  
  
I sighed contently. Would my vision of little Doman princes running around really come to pass? Would I really give my husband the ultimate gift of a son to carry on his lineage? And how many would he want? My eyes went wide. I stroked Hien's raven hair as he spoke to our yet unborn son, speaking already of swordplay and battle strategy. I chuckled inwardly.  
  
_You're so adorable when you're excited._  
  
I sighed and stretched out, resting my head in my hand. Suddenly, the kisses became passionate and moved up my stomach. My whole body tingled and the fire was yet again stoked ablaze.  
  
"A-again?" I whispered, squirming and pinching my thighs together as my womanhood--my very core--ached for him again. _I_ was certainly ready.  
  
"Yes," he moaned into my neck, giving me a nip there. "I can't get enough of you, my wife," he smiled. I whimpered and raked my claws across his back, the need growing tenfold as he whispered huskily to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Updated: Wednesday, August 7, 2019 @ 11:04pm Central


End file.
